


Дознание

by bayern



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayern/pseuds/bayern
Summary: «Одень чертов шарф, ДиНоззо, или я собственноручно придушу тебя им».





	Дознание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interrogative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46226) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



После истории с чумой Гиббс ведет себя очень странно. Тони это напрягает, потому как такое поведение свойственно боссу лишь когда...

— Одень чертов шарф, ДиНоззо, или я собственноручно придушу тебя им.

По интонациям в голосе Гиббса слышно, лучше не спорить, поэтому Тони послушно обматывает кашне из ярко красной и серой пряжи вокруг шеи. Эбби связала шарф во время изнурительного ожидания результатов ДНК-тестов. Тони не предполагал, что подарок предназначался ему, но Эбби, мягко впихивая шарф в руки, решительно заявила:

— Тони, это же цвета Огайо... кому как не тебе их носить?

Мягкий, с большими вкраплениями серого цвета, шарф не слишком сочетается с чудовищно дорогим пальто из черной шерсти, но Тони плевать на изыски чертовой моды.

Гиббс никогда не признается, что забоится о своих агентах, особенно о Тони. Количество получаемых подзатыльников не уменьшается, но на рабочем столе регулярно появляются либо стаканчики с горячим кофе, либо контейнеры с теплым остро-кислым супом, так любимым Гиббсом.

Но даже с тщательно обернутым вокруг шеи теплым шарфом, проклятый холодный зимний воздух штата Мэн проникает глубоко в легкие, сжимая их, не позволяя дышать. Тони прижимает кулак к груди, словно это способно помочь, а Гиббс искоса смотрит в ответ, прежде чем постучать в дверь вдовы.

***

Тони — старший специальный агент, а значит, ответственен за бронирование гостиницы. Честно говоря, он сомневается, прописано ли что-либо подобное в его должностных обязанностях, но он занимается этим с тех пор, как заступил в ряды Морской полиции. В памяти до сих пор стоят четкие инструкции Гиббса: «Кровать. Санузел. Если превысишь бюджет, директор тебя убьет. Почему ты все еще здесь, ДиНоззо?».

Поэтому Тони резервирует номер с кроватями и завтраком в гостинице Киттери, к тому же от нее рукой подать до военно-морской верфи «Портсмут». А учитывая цены на отопление, выбранная гостиница — одна из немногих работающих зимой, как со вздохом пояснила пожилая администратор по телефону. Со временем он узнал, Гиббс предпочитает останавливаться в символичных местах, в которых легко разжиться местными слухами.

Заселившись, Тони бросает сумку на дальнюю от камина кровать, заправленную покрывалом ручной работы, символизирующим упорство, преданность и традиции, но для него семейные ценности не имеют смысла и не являются неотъемлемой часть жизни. Однако семья много значит для босса. И Тони часто задается вопросом: кто же смастерил одеяло, лежащее в гостевой комнате в доме Гиббса. Один раз Тони довелось спать под ним, и с тех пор мысль — скольких еще людей оно грело по ночам — не дает покоя.

— Я в душ, согреться перед ужином, — отчитывается Тони, на что босс лишь согласно кивает головой. Гиббсу не свойственна болтливость, даже когда им приходится ночевать в одном номере или когда Тони приходит к нему домой. Тишина не напрягает, и он не пытается разрушить ее пустой болтовней, с Гиббсом комфортно молчать. Тони знает, шеф говорит и не открывая рта.

Ванная оставляет желать лучшего, но нагнанного горячего пара хватает на то, чтобы делать глубокие размеренные вдохи и выдохи, Тони чувствует, как сжатые в груди мышцы постепенно расслабляются. Когда он, наконец, возвращается в комнату, то обнаруживает, что Гиббс сидит на выбранной Тони кровати, переместив его вещи на кровать, стоящую ближе к растопленному камину.

Гиббсу не нужна благодарность, но Тони признательно улыбается, зная, тот все подмечает, даже внимательно следя за новостями по «Си-Эн-Эн» (CNN).

***

— Пожалуй, Мэн не так и плох, как ожидалось, — сыто делится мнением Тони после ужина.

— Продажничество, Диноззо? — ухмыляется Гиббс.

— Сказал тот, кто трижды просил добавки, — не очень рьяно обвиняет Тони... так как сам недалеко ушел от шефа. Жаркое было невероятно вкусным, а в купе с еще теплым дрожжевым хлебом... В общем, на ближайший час агенты Морпола погрузятся в кому, вызванную нешуточным перееданием.

Вернувшись в номер, они раскладывают на кроватях материалы дела и раскрывают ноутбуки. Гиббс щурится, вытянув перед собой руку с листком.

Тони деликатно откашливается, получая в ответ невозмутимый взгляд.

— Я забыл очки на работе, — ледяным тоном бросает шеф.

Тони открывает рюкзак и роется в нем в поисках полезной вещицы для чтения. Он на секунду прикусывает губу, размышляя над планируемым жестом доброй воли... Шеф ненавидит, когда ему напоминают о плохом зрении, к тому же неизвестно, как он отнесется к наглому поступку подчиненного, без разрешения рывшегося в его столе и прихватившего с собой очки. Но Гиббс продолжает щуриться, поэтому Тони вытаскивает очки наружу и кидает их на соседнюю кровать.

Голос Гиббса понижается еще на пару десятков градусов:

— Тебе нечем больше заняться, ДиНоззо?

— Нет, — легкомысленно откликается Тони.

Взгляд Джетро немного смягчается, прежде чем он протягивает дело Мэдисона.

***

Тони резко просыпается посреди ночи, неприятный осадок от приснившегося кошмара быстро растворяется в темноте. Поначалу ДиНоззо теряется, не в силах понять, где он, но повернув голову, различает на соседней кровати укрытый одеялом силуэт Гиббса.

Потирая нос, он с удивлением отмечает, насколько тот холоден, и натягивает одеяло на голову.

Пытаясь вновь заснуть, Тони до последнего смотрит на Гиббса.

***

Утром Гиббс встает первым... Честно говоря, он всегда просыпается раньше, если только на голову Тони не обрушиваются форс-мажорные обстоятельства. Но такое приключилось лишь однажды, поэтому он крепко спит, когда шеф начинает трясти его за плечо.

— ДиНоззо, подъем, — будит Гиббс.

Начальство собрано и умыто, а Тони обиженно сопит, выбираясь из уютного кокона одеяла. Гиббс далек от сострадания и, скорее всего, выпивает уже третью чашку кофе. Не облегчает утра и знание о том, как бывшие морпехи изобретательны в моментальной побудке ленивцев, и Тони не хочет испытать один из варварских методов на себе. Поэтому он вяло выползает из постели и плетется в ванную, по пути не забыв прихватить одежду и мыльные принадлежности.

Совершив утренний моцион, он чувствует себя немного лучше, но не более.

— Умоляю, скажи, что прежде чем отправиться морозить задницы, мы успеем позавтракать?

Гиббс одаривает зануду взглядом, который, впрочем, заметно уступает обычному фирменному, а следовательно утренний кофе чертовски хорош.

— Значит вот по какой причине ты забронировал именно эту гостиницу, Диноззо?

— Завтрак — важная часть дня, босс, — настаивает Тони.

И получает в ответ недовольное ворчание, которое он принимает за знак согласия. Тони уверен, не только его будоражит аромат жареного бекона, доносящийся из кухни, расположенной этажом ниже.

***

Да, в правилах Морской полиции расследовать дело о самоубийстве как об убийстве, пока не будет доказано обратное. Но видео с камер наблюдения показывает, что несчастный лейтенант Мэдисон повесился самостоятельно, без посторонней помощи, с такими уликами не поспоришь. Остается лишь выяснить, что за причины вынудили лейтенанта совершить подобный шаг, и Тони искренне сожалеет, что с ними нет МакГи.

Тони с силой ударяет пальцем по клавише, и компьютер, прежде чем выдать нужные записи, угрожающе рычит. Пусть в ведении Морского флота и находятся новейшие космические системы обороны страны, но программное обеспечение бухгалтерского учета по-видимому также старо, как зимнее пальто Гиббса.

— Ну? — подгоняет Гиббс, склонившись над Тони.

— Дело пойдет быстрее, если вы перестанете дышать мне в шею, босс, — напрасно ворчит Тони. Ускорить работу доисторической программы ему не под силу, плюс мешает жаркое дыхание Гиббса у самого уха.

Гиббс указывает на надпись на экране монитора.

— Что случилось с этой партией?

Тони забивает очередные команды, и спустя какое-то время на экране появляется нужный файл.  
— Ага, — довольно восклицает он, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Пожалуй, стоит еще раз поговорить с женой, — констатирует Гиббс, в голосе звучат те же азартные нотки, что и у Тони.

В голову вновь приходит мысль, что будь с ними Кейт... У Кейт хорошо получалось беседовать со скорбящими родственниками, она будто знала правильные слова, помогающие получить те ответы, в которых нуждались агенты Морпола.

Тони пытается отбросить ненужные мысли, но похоже они находят отражение на лице, так как Гиббс испытывающе смотрит в ответ, а затем они направляются к выходу.

***

Тони мастер убалтывать женщин... ну и определенный тип мужчин тоже. Он знает, что Гиббс также ценит это умение, хоть и частенько награждает за излишнюю болтливость подзатыльником. Но ставки возрастают, когда приходится задавать вопросы тому, кто недавно потерял любимого человека. И тут не угадаешь, как обернется дело: получишь ты в ответ агрессивную реакцию или полную заторможенность.

Лиза Медисон соответствует первому типу, что ни в коем случае не облегчает работы. В их первую встречу, Гиббс полностью взял на себя беседу с вдовой. Она послушно отвечала на вопросы, но Тони интуитивно ощущал, миссис Медисон знает куда больше, чем говорит вслух.

Гиббс легко разводит на разговор детей, те с радостью выкладывают ему всю информацию, но в общении с плачущими женщинами он полный профан.

Поэтому Тони надевает излучающую тепло и участие маску и задает нужные вопросы, сначала ничего незначащие, ответить на которые не составит труда. На протяжении разговора Тони ни на секунду не разрывает взгляд, ненавязчиво уводя разговор в нужное русло, пытаясь понять, что именно хочет сообщить ему вдова. Гиббс внимательно наблюдает, но Тони не нарушает установленный ритм беседы, чтобы понять доволен ли тот происходящим. Успокаивающий голос Тони уговаривает раскрыться, а глаза участливо смотрят в покрасневшие от слез женские глаза.

— Миссис Медисон, ваш муж зарабатывал больше, чем полагалось по официальной ведомости, — мягко замечает Тони.

Внутренние подозрения, чувство вины и подпитанный страхом гнев прорываются наружу. Тони даже не нужно оглядываться, чтобы оценить реакцию босса, он и так знает, что поступил так, как не смог бы сам Гиббс... С каждым новым словом поток слез Лизы Медисон усиливается, Тони следует бы испытать хоть каплю раскаяния, но он молчит, а внутри расцветает тепло удовлетворения от хорошо проделанной работы даже по меркам Гиббса.

***

Тони с остервенением перерывает сумку, выворачивая ее наизнанку.

— Я же лично упаковал его, — бормочет он под нос, ища в сумке ингалятор. Расстроенный Тони оборачивается к Гиббсу, сидящему на кровати с ноутбуком. — Ты не видел небольшой фиолетовый баллон? Примерно такого размера, — он растопыривает большой и указательные пальцы.

Гиббс одаривает его снисходительным взглядом поверх очков и добавляет:

— Ты оставил его в ванной комнате. Рядом с полотенцем.

Тони недовольно морщится... Возможно чрезмерная опрятность Гиббса — врожденная или выработанная годами привычка, связанная с военной службой, но он с самой первой командировки просто зациклен на неспособности Тони сразу после душа аккуратно развешивать полотенце. Тони заглядывает в душевую — зачем убирать за собой в съемных номерах, в счет же включена уборка, верно? — и видит желанную коробочку на полке, как и сказал Гиббс.

Выходя из ванной, он подносит баллон ко рту, нажимает рычаг и вдыхает целебный аэрозоль. Тони задерживает дыхание, в уме считая до десяти «Миссисипи», а затем шумно выдыхает. Испытываемые ощущения довольно необычны, словно легкие набиты ватой.

Тут он ловит на себе открытый заинтересованный взгляд Гиббса, сильно отличающийся от привычного мне-нет-до-тебя-дела. Тони неопределенно машет рукой с зажатым ладонью ингалятором и поясняет:

— Даки сказал, что лекарство назначают больным бронхитом. А симптомы легочной чумы практически идентичны, я решил, лишним не будет.

— Поэтому тебе временно запрещено работать вне офиса, — замечает Гиббс, беспристрастное выражение лица которого не поддается расшифровке.

— Обычная перестраховка, — угадывает с заверениями Тони.

На мгновение в номере воцаряется тишина, а затем Гиббс произносит:

— Подойди, посмотри, — и Тони послушно присаживается на край кровати и заглядывает в монитор, моментально отмечая деталь, привлекшую внимание босса. Затем они вместе перебирают разложенные по кровати бумаги, выискивая верные зацепки.

Пару часов напряженной работы спустя, даже не тратя время на кофеин, усталый Тони засыпает. Будит его легкое потрясывание за плечо и приглушенный шепот шефа:

— Тони, ложись под одеяло, — Тони не пьян и не настолько вымотан, чтобы пустить происходящее на самотек, но между тем, он безропотно подчиняется, укутываясь в одеяло на постели Гиббса.

***

Тони вновь просыпается посреди ночи, но на этот раз не от кошмара... Немного придя в себя, он понимает, что кошмар снится человеку, спящему с ним рядом. Пальцы лежащей на бедре Тони ладони отбивают нервную дробь.

За спиной раздается приглушенное шипение, и пальцы с силой впиваются в кожу.

— Тони? — недоуменно, непривычно мягко зовет Гиббс.

Укрытый одним на двоих одеялом Тони находится в полузабытьи, обволакиваемый непроглядной тьмой и мягким теплом тела Гиббса. Тони дезориентирован странными уязвимыми нотками в его голосе. Гиббс не бывает хорошим, и Тони не понимает, как этому относиться. Поэтому он отвечает:

— Да, — и придвигается немного ближе.

Гиббс бережно укрывает его одеялом, в которое Тони вновь охотно с головой зарывается. Он практически засыпает, когда теплая рука шефа возвращается на бедро.

***

Наутро первое, что замечает Тони — непривычная тишина. С улицы не доносится никаких звуков. Слышен лишь треск огня в камине, который моментально возвращает в реальность.

Он спит в постели Гиббса. Слегка повернув голову, Тони видит босса, читающего не первой свежести газету (вчерашний выпуск?) и держащего в руке чашку с кофе. Гиббс должно быть давно проснулся, раз успел переодеться. На нем морпеховская толстовка и штаны, и он явно никуда не торопится. Внезапно до Тони доходит, мало того, что он лежит в чужой постели, но он так и не разделся с вечера.

— Босс? — хрипло окликает он.

Не отрывая взгляд от газеты, Гиббс невозмутимо, неспешно отпивает глоток кофе.

— Синоптики ошиблись, буря забралась дальше на юг, — поясняет он. — Все покрыто льдом и снегом. Связи и электричества нет.

Тони пытается мыслить здраво, но из-за манящего аромата кофе это довольно трудно.

— Снегопад? — наконец озаряет его.

— Ага, — подтверждает Гиббс, интонацией вкладывая в реплику многозначительности.

— А как ты достал кофе, если нет электричества? — подозрительно интересуется Тони.

Гиббс делает очередной долгий глоток.

— Миссис Кэрол приготовила на дровяной печи.

Тони разрывается между желанием добраться до желанного кофе и подольше задержаться в теплой кровати.

— Подъем. Пора завтракать, — обрывает метания Гиббс мягким, но не терпящим возражения голосом, который мгновенно подрывает Тони с постели.

***

Большая часть гостиницы вымерзает напрочь, и пока Тони поднимается по лестнице с подносом, у него зуб на зуб не попадает.

— Я понял, на что это похоже, — объявляет он, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я догадался, ДиНоззо? — интересуется Гиббс; как же несправедливо, что человек с прической из 90-х наводит столько страха одним только голосом.

На мгновение Тони замирает... не из-за недовольства Гиббса, что вполне привычно, а из-за того, что тот сдвинул кровати вместе и передвинул их поближе к огню. Он протягивает шефу тарелку с овсяной кашей и чашку кофе, и шутка о воровстве его кровати замирает на полуслове, когда Тони осознает, что все подушки разложены в изголовье общей кровати.

К счастью, Тони понимает намек, потому как, Гиббс скорее еще три раза разведется, чем заговорит.

Поэтому Тони молча заползает на кровать... Гиббс оставляет ему место поближе к огню, похоже, паранойя насчет легких Тони по-прежнему сильна... И с комфортом устраивается со своей порцией овсянки, приготовленной вручную, что не может не приводить в священный трепет.

— Так вот, наша ситуация похожа на фильм, который я как-то посмотрел, — продолжает он делиться мыслями, обжигаясь горячим варевом.

Гиббс не отвечает, отдавая предпочтение новой чашке кофе.

— Да, фильм был так себе. К тому же шел по «Л». Ну, знаешь, из тех фильмов про рак груди, рыдания и объемными мамочкиными джинсами с завышенной талией.

— Мамочкины джинсы? — Гиббс непонимающе смотрит на Тони.

ДиНоззо нетерпеливо отмахивается.

— Неважно, героиня вроде бы одинокая мамаша, которая влюбилась в чернорабочего. Они застревают под снегопадом, когда снежная пурга заметает их невзрачный городок в Новой Англии, хотя, на самом деле, скорее всего дело происходило в Ванкувере, там дешевле проводить съемки.

— На кой черт ты смотрел такое? — удивляется Гиббс, пока Тони переводит дыхание и съедает еще одну ложку каши.

— Во-первых, «Цена удачи» уже закончилась, и оставалось или смотреть этот фильм или какую-нибудь мыльную оперу. В больнице выбор не велик, — поясняет Тони и пожимает плечами. — К тому же, я все еще был подключен к кислороду и накачен лекарствами, поэтому сюжет прошел мимо меня. — Он ставит пустую тарелку на тумбочку и заматывается в одеяло. — Вот дерьмо. Ни электричества, ни кабельного, — огорченно стонет он.

— ДиНоззо, ты и правда считаешь, что если бы было электричество, то ты бы смотрел телевизор?

Тони морщится.

— Э, конечно же нет. Я бы печатал отчет. Если бы мы не ехали в машине на полпути к Вашингтону.

Гиббс многозначительно смотрит в ответ, затем доедает овсянку и возвращается к чтению газеты.

Тони смотрит на потолок и печально вздыхает. Секунду спустя газетный лист приземляется ему на лицо (раздел развлечений) и он усмехается. Намек понят.

***

После обеда, где-то на середине старой книги с пожелтевшими страницами «Убийство в Восточном экспрессе», Тони клонит в сон. Часть его ненавидит вынужденное безделье, воспоминания о больнице и перенесенной чуме еще слишком свежи в памяти, мысль об уязвимости и постоянные напоминания об искалеченных легких невыносимы. Одно хорошо, больше нет регулярных приступов кашля, ужасно болезненных, при которых кажется, что он скоро выплюнет легкие наружу.

А вот другая его часть благодарна за возможность вздремнуть. Тем более, если спать приходится в одной постели с Гиббсом, когда дело закрыто, и тот не наседает на Тони, и не приходится на ходу перекусывать, следуя за ним по пятам. Он словно получает незапланированное воскресенье, когда после обеда сидит у Гиббса в подвале и смотрит древний небольшой телевизор, пока тот корпит над своей лодкой.

Таким образом, Тони плавает на границе сна и яви, в промежутках отмечая, как Гиббс встает с кровати и подбрасывает в камин дрова. Ощущения кажутся нереальными, похожими на испытанные в середине прошлой ночи или на те, что приходили ночами сразу после смерти Кейт. В итоге Тони просыпается после мутного сна о Филадельфии и находит рядом с собой спящего шефа, одной рукой обнимающего его за талию.

И на этот раз, именно Тони наблюдает за медленно пробуждающимся Гиббсом, открывающим глаза и не отводящим взгляда.

Еще год назад Тони сказал бы: «Я не понимаю о чем ты», или «Я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь». Но не сейчас... Тони безуспешно провоцировал последние несколько месяцев, каждая ничего не значащая просьба о помощи, или очередная попытка предвосхитить желания Гиббса, были звеньями в цепочке незаданных вопросов, на которые он мог, наконец, получить ответы. Гиббс большим пальцем потирает небольшой участок кожи на спине Тони, отчего штаны спереди заметно топорщатся. Он понимает, Гиббс еще кое о чем хочет ему рассказать.

Тони нужен Гиббсу, чтобы сделать то, на что сам тот никак не может решиться.

Поэтому он наклоняется и прижимается губами к губам Гиббса. Он не первый раз целуется с мужчиной... и определенно поцелуй с убийцей-транссексуалом, которого Тони подцепил в баре, не идет в расчет... но это первый целомудренный поцелуй, начатый по его инициативе. В течение первых секунд, когда сердце чуть не остановилось от вероятности, что он был не так понят, что инстинкты предугадывания желаний шефа дали сбой...

А затем Гиббс опрокидывает Тони на спину и поцелуй мгновенно переходит в крышесносный, неудивительно, что он был трижды женат. Гиббс целуется медленно и тягуче. Тони чувствует себя так, словно попал в иную реальность, но, в тоже время, хорошо ощущает, как Гиббс грудью и бедрами вжимается в него.

Он тяжело дышит, когда Гиббс перестает терзать губы и начинает сосать и облизывать Тони от шеи до уха. Ему удается просунуть руку под толстовку шефа и кончиками пальцев провести по спине, но остальная часть тела все еще укутана в стеганое одеяло и застиранные тонкие хлопковые штаны. Тони задыхается, когда Гиббс нежно прикусывает покрасневшее от предыдущих поцелуев и ставшее довольно чувствительным пятно на шее, и в ответ выгибается, еще теснее вжимаясь в него. Тони изнывает от жары и испарины впервые с момента приезда в Мэн.

— Тони, все хорошо? — чуть слышно интересуется Гиббс. Тони тут же понимает, шефа беспокоит его рваное дыхание.

ДиНоззо пытается успокоить и выровнять ритм дыхания, но безрезультатно, поэтому он шепчет:

— Да, все отлично, не останавливайся, — и дергает вверх толстовку шефа.

Гиббс, повинуясь чужому желанию, стягивает одежду и помогает извивающемуся Тони раздеться.

— Тони, — Гиббс серьезен и прижимает руки Тони к кровати.

— О, Боже, неужели ты хочешь поговорить, — взмолился ДиНоззо, только ему могло так повезти.

Тони захлебывается полусмешком и запрокидывает голову, Гиббс скользит рукой по телу и вновь целует его. Заниматься любовью во время снегопада — заезженное клише, из которого Тони выжал бы максимум, если бы ублажал женщину, но в данной ситуации его терпения хватает лишь на то, чтобы бесцеремонно стянуть с Гиббса штаны. Да, шеф точно не новичок в постели, он, как само собой разумеющееся и безо всяких сомнений, умело обхватывает ладонью два члена; Тони определенно не первый мужчина, вжатый Гиббсом в кровать. Возможно, следует обеспокоиться, потому как поцелуй с симпатичным парнем в темном зале клуба совсем не похож на жадный поцелуй с Гиббсом, но Тони лишь крепче вцепляется в его задницу, сильнее прижимая к себе. Он словно горит в огне, кожа покрыта испариной, бедра Гиббса ритмично трутся о его собственные, и Тони делает отчаянный глубокий вдох прежде, чем кончить.

Гиббс, спустя пару покачиваний, напрягается и низко стонет в ухо Тони. Тот содрогается и крепче вцепляется в него, потому как происходящее сейчас — именно то, чего он всегда хотел и желал, то, в чем он усиленно нуждался.

Гиббс опускается на кровать рядом с Тони; время близится к вечеру, похоже, ужин они пропустили, но Тони плевать. Гиббс молча смотрит на него, медленно и осторожно обнимая за талию.

***

— Подъем, ДиНоззо.

Тони протестующе стонет и сильнее заворачивается в одеяло, готовый смиренно принять льющийся поток воды на голову, или что там еще придумает босс-изверг, потому как выползать из теплой постели определенно не хочется.

Но чего Тони не ожидает, так это того, что Гиббс сдернет одеяло и шлепнет по заднице.

— Оу, — вскрикивает он, не испытывая боли. Он садится и смотрит на шефа, пакующего чемодан. — Дороги расчистили?

— Достаточно, чтобы проехать, — совершенно не обнадеживающе отвечает Гиббс и кидает ему телефон. Тони без слов понимает, от него требуется позвонить в аэропорт.

Тони вскакивает с постели и, на ходу пытаясь забронировать вылет на самый ближайший рейс, голышом подходит к своей сумке. Закончив разговор, он замечает внимательный взгляд Гиббса, от которого слегка начинают полыхать уши.

— Оденься, ДиНоззо, прежде, чем умудришься простыть. — Но Тони тертый калач и без труда расшифровывает завуалированное послание.

— Знаешь, а вот не думаю, что так уж сильно ненавижу Мэн, — легко заявляет Тони, надевая последние чистые рубашку и брюки.

— Пожалуй, нам все же стоит обсудить твою тягу к продажничеству, — выдает Гиббс и поправляет шарф на Тони.

Тони склоняется для поцелуя и получает один тягучий и сладкий.

— Да, босс, — соглашается он не с чем-то конкретным, просто это единственный верный ответ, который имеет значение.


End file.
